Rage
by Vitlium
Summary: He snapped, all it took was one push. Natsu had been suffering from vivid nightmares in secret yet he hid it.The voice in his head only makes things worse as he finally snaps, will his friends find out what's wrong with Natsu or will they learn he's beyond saving.Did they go to far with their innocent words, how far will they go to save him.How do you save someone who wants death


**Prologue**

 _All they felt, all they wanted, was to watch as the humans red inside's became as blood coated as their outsides._

 _They_ _had, had it!!_

 _They_ _should have let it out sooner, this felt great._

 _Dismembered corpses lied around them, bathing the ground in beautiful red._

 _The sky was just as red, flames licking the bodies and eating the once building; now just broken wood._

 _They_ _looked at the girl in their claws, her blond hair had turned bright red from her blood._

 _So many cuts on her skin it was impossible to see her true pale color, but her eyes were her best feature; he mused._

 _They looked at them in terror, fear, disbelief as she gazed at the people behind them._

 _A girl who was beyond recognizable as only her armor lay, a dark haired teen who's head was laying a few feet away._

 _A splatter on stone, with a bloodied green cloth_

 _That was all that was left of their friends._

 _"Why?" her voice was full of tears, something that once would have affected them._

 _Now though._

 _They smiled, their fangs gleamed the color of fire as their yellow eyes gazed into her's._

 _"Because why not!" that was her only awnser before they stabbed their hand into her chest, they mildly amused themselves about her large breast and regret not doing more before pulling out her heart._

 _The girl only had a frozen horrified expression, but it soon faded as her body began to go cold._

 _They looked at the heart in their hands, what was that saying again? Oh yes 'I give you my heart' well._..

 _They smiled as they looked at the bodies" We suppose we never should have given them ours" the heart they held splattered as they crushed it._

 _They were alone, always alone, now they would forever be alone._

 _But they didn't mind, no one cared for a monster like them._

 _All that filled the night was laughter so insane, nothing dared approach it._

 **(Countdown 7/7)**

Natsu woke with a start as he curled into himself falling off the couch, for someone who was a living furnace he felt far from warm; the teen shivered from his place on the ground.

It had happened again, he lifted himself up from the ground.

He had fallen asleep on the couch the night before, it had been someone's birthday and things got a bit crazy.

He shook his head, those memories were a blur while the nightmare was fresh.

He felt his inner flame flicker a bit just thinking about it, two weeks; for the last two weeks this was all he'd ever dream about.

The guild hall burning, his friends dead by his own hand.

His stomach turned and Natsu felt like he was going to be sick, it was worse than motion sickness; he supressed it though as he fell onto his back once again.

What he didn't understand was why he kept dreaming that, why these images kept plaguing his mind.

It was becoming harder and harder to go to guild everyday, but he had to if he didn't his friends would no doubt come looking; he honestly couldn't deal with their prodding at the moment.

Looking himself over and seeing his outfit was still okay, he stood up and began to make the walk to the guild.

Happy was probably already there, he knew because he'd asked Wendy to watch him for him.

After the first time the nightmare came, just the memory of what he had done to his little blue buddy; he couldn't stop the bile from rising this time as he threw up.

He was just relieved that it had happened while still in the forest, all he needed was Wendy to try and heal him.

He shut his eyes tightly walking blindly as by now he could walk to the guild blindfolded.

All he could see was her limp form, a sharp vine piercing her stomach suspending her in the air, Carla in pieces scattered on the ground.

He took a shaky breath, maybe it was time he told gramps about his dreams; maybe go see the crazy witch in the woods as he dubbed the healer.

Because the dreams weren't going away, they were getting worse and it was begining to affect him to the point where other's began to pick up on it.

Luckily they bought any lie he told them, just shaking their head and muttering idiot.

He felt a flicker of anger at that thought, he knew he could be a moron at times; hot headed, brash, immature the list went on.

After all everyone constantly reminded him, but eventually it began to change.

He was used to being called moron, idiot, flamebrain by Gray; it was how the two communicated as they'd never admit to actually being okay with eachother.

The same went for everyone else in Team Natsu, but as the years past he began to notice the way the rest of his guild mates would say it.

Unlike Erza, Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, Happy or Carla they didn't say it in a joking way; it sounded more like they meant it.

And ever since they won the grand magic game's two months back they also got a few new members, some who weren't exactly very quiet when it came towards Natsu; he knew they knew about his advance hearing.

They just didn't care.

He looked at the town a few people waving at him, he barley managed a smile.

The town in ruins, laughing, laughing at the pain and destruction.

"Stop it" he muttered to himself, sometimes he wished Erza was right, wished he didn't have a brain.

He felt a stab of pain at that thought, making joke's about his intelligence had been going on ever since he joined.

Sure it bothered him sometimes but they were right, if it weren't for Makarov he wouldn't have survived on his own for very long.

Sure he had moments of brightness, mostly in fights or the wilderness.

He remembered back when he was a kid the pity he had received, it never bothered him until recently.

He never really learned the same way the other's had, it wasn't his fault he hadn't been able to read, he shuddered a bit flashbacks of Erza's teaching methods.

Igneel had tried but he was a dragon and Nasu hadn't been that old when he left, looking back he never really noticed how much he had hated those pitying eyes.

He sighed, No ever since these nightmare's began he had begun reevaluating his life.

No that wasn't true, the fear was what really began to make him see the truth.

He sighed, he didn't need to look up his nose already knew when he was at the guild.

Honestly he didn't want to go in, he felt like he had fought both Gildarts and Hade's at the same time.

Everything ached and his mind hasn't been it's brightest exactly.

And then it began, once he begun to spiral into those sort of thoughts.

The voice.

 **'Why do we even go?' The voice began to whisper.**

Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose, just what he needed.

He shook his head, yeah definitely needed to talk to gramps hearing voices wasn't a good thing.

Even he knew that, he just thought it would go away on it's own but it hadn't if anything the voice kept getting louder as the weeks went on.

He stepped into the guild not having the energy to make his usual entrance, a few people looked his way but it seemed there weren't many people inside.

Good he thought, the last thing he needed was to hear some more things people not so subtly talked behind his back.

 **'We could shut them up you know, permanently' the voice offered' After all they are nothing without us' it boasted.**

"Be quiet!" he muttered to himself, he hated the voice ever since it took up residence in his head.

He looked around spotting his team and friends at their usual table, he couldn't help but smile as he watched Lucy hit the stripper as he began to dress again.

Natsu could honestly say he was glad his little voice wasn't as obvious as the ice mage's stripping habit.

Erza was eating strawberry cake, which explained why everyone was sitting as far away as they possibly could from her.

It was a well known fact that no one messed with her cake unless they wanted to unleash arrmagedon.

Which Natsu and everyone in the guild have done at some point in their lives.

Wendy was chatting with Carla and Happy, his little buddy trying and failing to whoo the female.

And yes he knew about his buddies crush, he wasn't as dense as everyone thought as he noticed gramps was missing.

He walked over to his friends, they looked up as he waved.

"Hey guys, you guys seen gramps around?" he asked, to busy trying to act normal to notice a few worried glances pass.

He didn't even notice how tired he sounded.

"He has a meeting and won't be back for a day or so" Erza spoke up fingering her sword, as if Natsu was about to unleash hell on her cake.

 **'Oh we could unleash hell on her, just not the kind she thinks' the voice laughed**.

Natsu flinched a bit, he didn't even want to know what it meant by that as this time he did notice the looks.

"Natsu, sit" Lucy was the one who spoke as she pointed to the empty spot next to her.

Natsu just did as told, unknown that the group had been planning for this talk.

 **'Jeez intervention much we could just rip out their heart's and go, probably another lecture about our destruction last week' the voice spoke coldly.**

He almost yelled at the voice to shut up, but he couldn't as Erza was the one to speak.

"Natsu we've notice for the past few week's you've been acting most strange, care to elaborate" it wasn't a request if more than a threat.

 **'Red wants a fight huh' the voice was practically laughing at the idea of tearing the woman apart.**

Natsu winced at both her tone and the voice as he looked at his friends faces, even the stripper looled worried.

He sighed" I'm fine just some nightmare's, that's all" Natsu tried to wave it off as Erza's gaze began to become harsh.

"Natsu, Happy told us what happened two weeks ago that isn't something an okay person does" Lucy said looking at Natsu who tried not to go ridged.

"What did he tell you?" the question came out far more menacing than he had intended, as he saw them jump in surprise.

 **'Cowards' the voice jabbed.**

"He told us you were practically inconsolable, you've been letting Wendy take care of him for over two weeks" Lucy explained.

"Happys fine with the arrangement" he muttered laying his head on the table, it was begining to hurt like it always did.

"I like being around Carla but I miss the house, can I come back soon?" Happy asked Natsu, the exceed hadn't really told them everything.

All he knew was that night two weeks ago was something he never wanted to repeat.

There was silence for a moment before Natsu spoke.

"No, not yet just until gramps comes back" Natsu bargained and his buddy nodded accepting it.

"Now to other matters" Erza once again spoke as she pointed at Natsu.

"What now?! Better not be a stupid question" he hadn't exactly been thinking as he just said the first thing that came to mind, he was doing that alot lately.

Damn his head hurt.

Everyone began to move away from the table as the red head let off her dark arua.

"Care to repeat yourself?" she was very close to decking the person who she was trying to help.

Natsu just had his head down becoming annoyed by the questions, he should have stayed home as he didn't even hear what he said next.

 _ **"We don't like stupid question's" he said every word slowly as if speaking to a child.**_

"Idiots finally lost it" Gray muttered as the rest of the guild had begun to watch, wondering when Natsu had grown the balls to back talk Erza.

And waiting for his eventual face pummeling.

Erza quickly made to punch the dragon slayer when something happened that shocked the whole guild.

Erza was standing her left arm outstretched as Natsu had stopped her fist with one hand, not even raising his head.

Everyone was to shocked to say anything, as no one could see what Erza currently was.

Her fire breathing friend was looking at her, barely with one eye as it wasn't it's usual coloring.

It was bright yellow and the pupil had turned into a slit, before she knew was was happening she was the once flung across the guild.

Before she landed on the second floor she swore she saw Natsu smiling.

This caused more shock as everyone looked as Natsu who was, laughing?

Everyone in the guild knew the guy lacked a few marble's, but this was just creepy as the guild hall seemed to drop in temperature.

Even Gray couldn't help but shiver, as they looked at Natsu's laughing back.

 _ **"Little girl's shouldn't play with fire, you know that right red!" Natsu called out to the fallen Erza.**_

That wasn't Natsu's voice, the occupants of the guild realized as several had either made a break for it, or began to notice the very real threat that had begun to take place in the guild.

Erza didn't awnser it hurt to much to even try and move, she was sure she cracked a rib maybe two.

 _ **Natsu just smiled" That's what we thought" before he could even turn around and address his other friends he fell to the ground.**_

No one really approached Natsu as the dragon slayer had seemed to have some sort of psychotic break, and was now unconscious on the ground.

Wendy was the one who decided to see what was going on, as she fell near Natsu.

"He's okay he's just asleep" she told her friend's who breathed sighs of relief.

Thats when all hell broke loose as everyone began to yell about what just happened.

Mirajane and Elfman heading to the second floor to help Erza, the two taking her to the infirmary.

"Did Natsu really just throw Erza?" Lucy looked like she couldn't believe it as she looked at her friend.

He looked terrible, bags and dark circles under his eye's, his skin was paler than usual and even his hair seemed lighter.

"If I didn't see it I wouldn't believe it" Gray said once again having lost his clothes.

"What should be do?" Wendy asked as she didn't know if her magic could even help Natsu.

"Obviously you should tatake him to the infirmary, Erza will be needimg your power as well child" Carla spoke up, she seemed fine but on the inside she was shaking.

Because unlike the other's she had a second eye and that eye had seen something dangerous, it aas alwaya him wasn't it; she thought dryly.

As they carefully began to move their knocked out friend up the stairs.

00000000000000000000000000000

 _He was here again in that place, the place he hated so much._

 _Natsu didn't even know when he had fallen asleep, just that it hurt._

 _He never knew fire could even hurt at all seeing his magic, but these flames seemed to burn in more ways than one._

 _And then he began to hear it, that laughter the same one that kept haunting him._

 _ **'We really don't understand why you fight us, we've only been showing you the truth' the voice was cold as ever but this time it sounded amused.**_

 _He couldn't see anyone but he swore he felt cold claws grip his shoulders._

 _ **'They hurt us so much and yet you help them? We would never use you like they' the voice turned pitying.**_

 _"What are you even talking about?" this was a first, usually this is when the nightmare began._

 _He swore the voice was smiling, if it eere possible._

 _ **'Why don't we show you?' everything went blank.**_

 **This is were it all began, and how ot will all begin.**

00000000000000000000000000000

 **I was reading Deadpool and somehow this idea popped in my head so blame Marvel for this idea it's their fault** **so of you think someone is acting to much like Deadpool you have our awnsers**


End file.
